


Overcast

by fragiledrug



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, Sanzo keeps to himself. One time, though, he let Goku stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcast

The sky was dull and grey, and only getting darker and more foreboding. Sanzo stared out the window but he wasn’t really seeing anything. The threat of rain was heavy in the air and as a result, so was his mood. Curling into himself the slightest bit, he closed his eyes. It wasn’t even five minutes later that the creak of the door had him opening them. He didn’t bother looking to see who it was; he already knew. The boy’s voice was piercing in the silence despite his obvious attempt to be quiet – or at least more quiet than normal. “Sanzo?”

For a moment, the priest debated not responding. “Hm?”

“I brought you some food…”

“Not hungry.”

Goku shifted uncomfortably in the doorway and Sanzo finally turned his head to look at him. Those gold eyes of his that were so unfailingly honest were full of concern. For him. Sanzo sighed inwardly. “Come here.”

The boy’s eyes widened, but he was quick to comply. Taking the plate he held, Sanzo set it on the bed stand next to him before reaching out to thread long fingers into Goku’s rebellious brown hair. It was soft. He brushed the diadem with his thumb. Like countless times before, he found himself wondering why he’d been linked to the little gold-eyed heretic. He’d always believed he made his own fate, but in this case, he didn’t think the invisible strands that were constantly and forever drawing them closer were under his control.

There was a sudden flash of lightening and a low roll of thunder that drew Sanzo’s attention from Goku and back out the window. The first drop of rain hit the glass. He watched as it slid down, leaving a trail. Another drop hit. Then, another. Soon, there were countless drops falling from the sky, soaking the earth and further dampening his mood.

He’d almost forgotten about Goku’s presence until the boy wrapped his arms around him, linking them, and buried his face against his back. He was warm. Sanzo could feel his heartbeat through the clothing that separated them. It was strangely comforting. Deciding he wouldn’t kick the monkey out just then, he let him stay, eyes closing again.

It was overcast, but at least he wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
